game_of_deadboltfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampires
The Vampires are an undead enemy faction in Deadbolt. They were human at some point but they became vampires when they died due to the betrayal of a lover. They are first introduced during the "Zombie Kingz" mission Supply and Demand where an Incubus was seen talking to a Punk but they become a much more prominent enemy during the "1000 Years Royale" missions. Vampires are really tall and have pale skin and red eyes. Vampires also have fangs and elf-like ears. They wear elegant clothes and they have a few resemblances with bats. They have some strange abilities such as walking on ceilings and hiding their souls in bottles (similar to phylacteries used by liches in pen-and-paper roleplay); it is unknown how they managed to get those abilities, but one can assumed that these come naturally. The vampiric society is a sexually active community, because sex plays a really important part in a vampires life, the majority of vampires go to the club to consume drinks and dance, also they visit brothels frequently. It is implied in the level Lux in Penumbria that there needs to be a specific promedy of vampires in "This Place" as the level description is: "Vampire's numbers are worryin, thin them out." Vampires seem to be ruled by royal families, who doubletime as both club and brothel owners, Bartenders and Nightcrawlers which seem to be figures of authority in the vampire society. The vampiric gangs also seem to be inspired by high class mafias, due to the use of elegant suits, elegant manners and vocabular. 1000 Years Royale The 1000 Years Royale was a very powerful vampiric gang, ruled by the Stela's but Madam Stela seems to be the most powerful authority figure of the couple, in fact there has been a minimum amount of 3 Sir Stelas, but it is implied that they were all killed under the orders of Madam Stela, most of the time by selfish reasons such as Sir Stela II disliking dancing while her wife did like it, etc. They were massive ash producers, of course the ash "harvested" by the 1000 Years Royale was harvested at the expense of other vampires. The 1000 Years Royale inserted Ash Totems secretly in the clubs while the vampires were dancing, so when the conversion time finished, all the vampires that were dancing in the club were converted onto ash. The 1000 Years Royale even turned to ash it's own members, for example, those who speaked about the "Harvests" were turned onto ash such is the case of Logan, a Nightcrawler that spoke about them with an Incubus. The 1000 Years Royale had a deal with "The Dredged" and "Zombie Kingz" in which they would provide ash for "The Dredged" in order to build the portal while "The Dredged" also offered military supplies as evidenced in "Closed Conversation" and in "Sir Stela", it is unknown what "Zombie Kingz" provided but it was probably ash distribution and again, military supplies. They seemed to own seversl clubs and brothels which were traps built by the sole propurse of "Harvesting". Between all the members of the 1000 Years Royals, the ones with the highest ranking seemed to be: Amber and Evelyn, brothel owners and nymphomaniacs themselves. The Stela Family, with Madam Stela being a more prominent and dangerous member. The fate of the 1000 Years Royale after the death of Amber, Evelyn, Sir Stela and Madam Stela is unknown, but it was probably disbanded like it happened with "Zombie Kingz" and, presumably, "The Dredged". But it is ultimately unknown since The 1000 Years Royale were a very organized gang and there is a slim chance that they survived the death of the highest ranking members as well as the death of several members and destruction of several if not all ash supplies . Sir Stela Sir Stela is the husband of Madam Stela, the ruler of the 1000 Years Royale. Sir Stela has very elegant clothes, he wears a coat and a grey shirt alongside a ribbon around his neck, the interior of his coat is color red and he wears black pants with black shoes. Not very much is known about Sir Stela because he is killed immediately at the intro cutscene by the hands of Ibzan, leader of The Dredged. It is unknown why he was killed since the Stela family and some members of the 1000 Years Royale are in a secret relationship with "The Dredged" and Sir Stela was very aware of the Harvests, however there is a chance that Madam Stela ordered her husband's death, knowing Madam Stela's history, it was probably a selfish reason. He was killed with a headshot. Trivia * Upon dying, Madam Stela has a 25% chance of dropping her cassette even if the player hasn't destroyed all of her phylacteries, allowing the player to easily farm for the cassette. * Unlike the Bartender´s phylacteries, Madam Stela´s phylacteries can endure up to 11 punches. * Just like all other enemies, there is only one Trading Card on Steam that represents that specific Enemy Faction and in this case is the Nightcrawler. * Just like most of the cassettes, there are 3 cassettes that represent that specific Enemy Faction, in this case they are the Vampire Cassettes. * In the Vampire Cassette #2, it is revealed that one of the Nightcrawler's name was Logan, but he died due to him talking about "The Harvest" to a Succubus, according to the Nightcrawler from the tape, he became ash. * The Incubus, the bartender and Evelyn can't retaliate in between blows. * The only vampire that doesn't have red eyes is the Nightcrawler. * On the mission map of 1000 Years Royale, Sir Stela is seen smiling on the level picture, but when you look at the image attached to the folder on the left top of the screen, he isn't smiling. * Even more weird is, when you first see the mission, Sir Stela isn't smiling, but when you clear it, THEN you can see him smiling. * If the player kills a Succubus or an Incubus while it is dropping to the floor, the player will get the achievement "Acrobat", due to the speed fall of the succubus and incubus it is recommended to use a shotgun. Category:Undead Category:Enemies